Towagatari ~El Ragna~
is an insert song performed by Nana Mizuki and Yui Horie and composed by Akiko Shikata that appears on Episode 11, 16, and 25 in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. It will be available from 24 of June 2015. Rōmaji= Yui Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa Nana Hajimari no hikari Kirali... kirali Owari no hikari Lulala lila Kaesan el ragna Suna dokei wo Toki wa afuren Lulala lila Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni Nana & Horie Yui* Nagare nagare itsukushimu (Nagare nagare itsukushimu) Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku (Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku) Awadatsu (Awadatsu) Utae... Utae Ima futatsu no negai wa Tsuyoku... Tsuyoku Ten no konjiki to kirameku Towa wo kataran Yui Aa... Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo Arata na sekai wo tobe Nana Terase yo el ragna Urei zenbu Kururi kururi to Lulala lila Kanashimi yorokobi doukoku sae mo Gin no kawa kara mireba Yui & Mizuki Nana Subete wa ittoki no yume hanabi (Subete wa mu e no awadatsu ) Tada kami no me no mabataki ni (Tada kaiki no habataki ni ) Kiete kaeran (Kiete kaeran) Hibike... Hibike Ima arubeki sugata e Awaku... Awaku Kako no denshou aru ga mama Nana Towa wo inoran Yui Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Nana & Horie Yui Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna! |-| Kanji= Yui 風に飛ばんel ragna　運命と契り交わして 風にゆかんel ragna　轟きし翼 Nana 始まりの光　Kirali…kirali 終わりの光　Lulala lila 返さんel ragna 砂時計を 時は溢れん Lulala lila 幾億数多(いくおくあまた)の　命の炎 するり堕ちては星に Nana & Horie Yui 流れ流れては美しく (流れ流れては美しく) また生と死の揺りかごで (また生と死の揺りかごで) 柔(やわ)く泡立つ (柔(やわ)く泡立つ) 歌え…歌え　いま二つの願いは 強く…強く　天の金色(こんじき)と煌めく 永遠(とわ)を語らん Yui 嗚呼…千の時の　輪廻の旅 繋ぎ合う　手と手探し求め 心交わし　息吹く風よ 新たな世界を飛べ Nana 照らせよel ragna 愁(うれ)いぜんぶ くるりくるりと Lulala lila 哀しみ喜び慟哭(どうこく)さえも 銀の河からみれば Yui & Mizuki Nana すべては一時(いっとき)の夢花火 (すべては無への泡沫) ただ神の目の瞬(まばた)きに (ただ回帰の羽撃きに) 消えて還らん (消えて還らん) 響け…響け　いまあるべき姿へ 淡く…淡く　過去の伝承あるがまま 永遠(とわ)を祈らん Yui Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Nana & Horie Yui Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna! |-| English= Yui The god that flies on the wind exchanges an oath with fate. The god travels on the wind with its roaring wings. Nana The light of the beginning sparkles... sparkles... The light of the end... Lulala lila The god will not return to us The hourglass In which time overflows. Lulala lila The flames of hundreds of millions of lives Fall smoothly, and become stars. Nana & Horie Yui Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful, (Flowing, flowing, they are beautiful,) And then once again, in the cradle of life and death, (And then once again, in the cradle of life and death,) They froth softly. (They froth softly.) Sing... Sing, now, these two wishes Strongly... Strongly shine of the gold of Heaven. They speak of eternity. Yui Ah... On the journey of 1,000 years of reincarnation The hand and hand that are connected seek each other. Exchanging hearts, oh, blowing wind, Fly to a new world. Nana Shine, oh god, With all of your sadness. Spinning, and spinning... Lulala lila Sadness, joy, and even lamentation. If you see them from the silver river in the sky, Nana & Horie Yui Everything is but a mere moment's dream fireworks. (Everything foams into nothing.) They disappear without a trace (In the flight of return, ) At the mere blink of the god's eye. (It disappears and does not come back.) Echo... Echo, and now, return to the form you were meant to be. Faintly... Faintly, just as the legends say. Pray for eternity. Yui Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Ragna, Ragna, El ragna Nana & Horie Yui Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna Ragna, (Ragna), El ragna! Gallery Super Robot Wars V OST - Eternal Story ~ El Ragna Category:Music Category:Insert Song